I Do
by JJenny89
Summary: Stefan and Elena are supposed to get married, but anyone could've guessed it wouldn't be that easy.


It was supposed to be the wedding day of Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. It had been over three and a half years since Klaus had been defeated and the group had broken apart. Caroline, betrayed by her mother and Matt, had left Mystic Falls to start again. Damon and Angel were vilified and had left, later to be joined by Jeremy who was not dead after all. Bonnie and Jenna, had had it with the supernatural and completely swore off everything that was abnormal. Alaric, fired by the council, left to get his Phd in History. Tyler hit it off with Sage and moved on to greener pastures.

Everyone had reluctantly agreed to come to Elena and Stefan's wedding, under the strict rules that there would be no supernatural displays or even talk about the weird. No one really knew how Elena and Stefan had fared after the Klaus debacle, with Elena's ascending supernatural talents, but they had managed to find and invite everyone, everyone except Damon, Angel and Jeremy, they had basically disappeared from the planet.

But Angel knew just about everything and they showed up after all: the plan was to silently take their place among the guests without causing a stir and to pretend to be human for a day. It didn't work out like that.

The outdoor wedding was in shambles; something (zombies?) had attacked and torn everything down. A lot of the guest might have been pretending to be human, but they weren't so the idiotic creatures were dealt with. Elena was upset though, many of the guests had run and there was more blood then there should be at a wedding. Her wedding that now wouldn't be and probably they'd never get everyone back together ever again.

Angel watched as Jeremy talked to Elena and Damon was steering Stefan towards her. When they reached her she took the gun she had acquired during the battle and shot in the air. Everyone turned to her and she ignored them as she pressed play on her cell phone. A wedding march played at the highest volume and Jeremy guided Elena towards us. People seemed to get the idea quickly and Elena chocked on a combination between a laugh and a sob. Stefan gave her a shrug, as if to say 'I don't know, just roll with it'.

Elena slowly made her way to the 'altar', having to step over debris, but she started smiling wider. Stefan made a noise that told her that even though Elena's hair had come undone, her dress was torn and speckled with blood, she was beautiful to him. In the background Angel could see people looking at each other with confusion while others turned surviving chairs back up and sat down. Liz and Caroline sat next to each other on a table. Angel spoke:

"Dearly beloved friends, family and acquaintances: we were gathered here today to see this man" she gestured at Stefan and the displacement of weight made the table she was standing on wobble "and this woman" she gestured more carefully at Elena "in matrimony." More people shrugged, frowned and sat down. "Now, some unfortunate and unforeseen events have happened" there were a few murmurs and looks from people "but lets us not be distracted from the spirit of this day."

" Hear hear!" Alaric said and was poked by Jenna. Most people still left were aquainted with the supernatural and seemed to take the turn of events in stride. The audience was bloodies and clothes were torn, people were seated between rubble on whichever stable surface was available, but they were smiling.

"Now; Who gives away this woman?" Angel asked. "Jeremy cleared his throat.

"I do."

"Great!" Angel exclaimed, her knowledge of marriage was solely based on tv and literature and since the person who was supposed to officiate had screamed like a girl and run for his life, she was winging it.

"In a time when nothing is more certain than change, the commitment of two people to one another has become difficult and rare. Yet, by its scarcity, the beauty and value of this exchange have only been enhanced." Angel quoted something that she had looked up on her Blackberry.

"So, Elena, who's middle name I do not know" Elena smiled again as a tear slid down her face. "Dawn" "Elena Dawn Gilbert and Stefan" Angel paused and Stefan supplied "Joseph" "Joseph Salvatore, did you have any vows prepared?" Angel hoped they did, because she had no idea what was usual for a wedding, and didn't they usually last for like an hour?

They both fidgeted. "You go." Elena murmured at the same time Stefan said "you first".

"Elena." Angel announced. Elena took a deep breath.

"Well, I had vows written down, but.." She gestured vaguely, encompassing the ravage. She turned to her very soon to be husband.

"Stefan… I love you and I know in the past certain, ehm, situations, have made me rethink our relationship, but I always come to the same conclusion. I love you more than anything and I want you in my life no matter what. So, even with zombies around, I'm so happy to be here, and I'll always be here. And even if aliens show up, or vengeful ghosts.. or John, I will marry you, every time." Elena was crying and smiling at the same time. Damon managed to produce a clean piece of cloth from somewhere and Elena dabbed at her eyes when Stefan started.

"Well, I'd say I'd fight the undead for you but.." Stefan gestured and the guest chuckled. "Elena, I love you and I'm so incredibly happy to share the rest of eternity with you. Whatever happens, even the reintroduction of John Gilbert in our lives" Another chuckle from the guests "We'll fight our way through together. I love you more than anything." The seemed to be a collective sigh and they nodded at Angel to continue the 'ceremony'.

"Then; do you Elena, take this man, Stefan, to be your wedded husband?"

"I do."

"For good and evil?" Elena sniffled.

"I do."

"With the full comprehension that his good qualities outshine the bad?"

"Yes."

"With a complicated family and long and dark past?" Elena flicked her eyes to Damon and Katherine, who hadn't been able to resist coming.

"Yes."

"Till a certain, indisputable and permanent death will do you part?"

"I do."

"Good, then do you Stefan, take this woman, Elena, to be your wedded wife?" Stefan smiled widely.

"I do."

"For good and for evil?"

"Yes."

"With the full acceptance of any strange happenings?" Stefan grinned, Angel had no idea how Elena's powers had manifested, but it seemed they hadn't gone over smoothly.

"Absolutely."

"With complicated heritage and several opposing forces?"

"Yes."

"Till a certain, undisputable and permanent death do you part?"

"I do."

"Great!" Angel, very uncharacteristically grinned broadly. "Now for the rings." At this point Elena and Stefan got uncomfortable, mumbling about the rings going missing during the zombie invasion. Jeremy and Damon stepped up and pressed a ring in the hands of Stefan and Elena. Elena and Stefan gave their brothers confused looks, they were not the rings that were supposed to be exchanged, but a heavy white gold antique Angel had decided to put in her purse on a (magical) whim and emerald and platinum antique Katherine had donated with the disclaimer that it was old and the diamonds were crystal anyway.

"Now, Stefan, repeat after me." Stefan shot her a quick grin. Angel though she'd done rather well actually.

"With this ring."

"With this ring."

"I solidify everything I just said." Damon shot her a quick wink from behind Stefan. Stefan in turn chuckled.

"I solidify everything I just said."

"And officially consider you my wife."

"And officially and truly consider you my wife." Stefan slid the ring home.

"Elena, repeat after me. With this ring."

"With this ring."

"I solidify everything I just promised." Elena give a long, shaky sigh.

"I solidify everything I just promised."

"And consider you officially as my wi- husband." Jeremy smothered a laugh at her mix-up.

"And officially and truly consider you as my husband." Elena slid the ring around Stefan's finger and another tears slid of her face.

"Awesome! Then, by the power invested in me, by me, I pronounce thee wed! You may kiss." Angel gave a sweeping gesture and the couple did just that. However that was the undoing of the poor table that was used as a stage for her 'ceremony' and she tumbled down table and all. Stefan and Damon both reacted with vampire speed to catch her, but they ran into each other and crumbled in a heap, Angel landed on her butt. Everyone laughed.

Two hours later Elena approached Angel and Damon, who had separated themselves from the party with a bacon cheeseburger pizza and a bottle of champagne. Someone had ordered two dozen large pizza's, wings and breadsticks, along with several cases of champagne and wine, the guests that had stayed for the ceremony were now partying it up.

Damon nudged Angel and when she turned to him gave her a quick kiss.

"Good job." He told her. "Best wedding I ever went to." He grinned.

"Yes, thank you so much." Elena interrupted. "It wasn't at all what I expected, but it was so perfect." Elena paused and took a deep breath. Angel knew what was coming. Nothing had been resolved, it had been three and a half years since they had last spoken to each other and they hadn't parted ways in a congenial manner. Damon stopped her.

"Don't. Just go and enjoy your honeymoon." And the thrust two printed etickets at Elena.

"What's this?" She quickly looked over the paper.

"Our wedding present." Angel answered.

"Angel, Jeremy and I are going nowhere. Just go, show Stefan and make your way to the airport." Damon told her, happy to at least put off the coming conversation about betrayal, Klaus and bad decisions. "Maybe change first." He added. Elena laughed.

"You shouldn't have."

"It's no trouble." Angel told her. Elena looked as if she wanted to say more, but she swallowed.

"Thank you." She told them heartfelt. Elena turned and walked back to the party, leaving Angel and Damon to themselves.

After a couple of minutes, Damon broke the silence.

"Should we make a run for it?" He asked, half serious. Angel looked in on many a Potential future and smiled.

"No, we're going to be fine." She told him. Damon topped up her champagne and tapped the red plastic cups together.

"Cheers."


End file.
